To sample and test fluids such as deposits of hydrocarbons and other desirable materials trapped in underground formations, a wellbore is drilled by connecting a drill bit to the lower end of a series of coupled sections of tubular pipe known as a drillstring. A downhole sampling tool may be deployed in the wellbore drilled through the formations. The downhole sampling tool may include a fluid communication device, such as a probe or a straddle packer to establish fluid communication between the downhole sampling tool and a formation penetrated by the wellbore.
Fluid samples may be extracted from the formation via the fluid communication device using a fluid pump provided with the downhole sampling tool. Various downhole sampling tools for wireline and/or while-drilling applications are known in the art such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,964,301, 7,543,659, 7,594,541, and 7,600,420. The entireties of these patents are hereby incorporated herein.
Sampling tools may be provided with a plurality of sample bottles to receive and retain the fluid samples. Sample bottles include, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,467,544, 7,367,394, and 7,546,885, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference.